The History in the Life of Seafang
Seafang is mine; I do not own warriors. Prologue Seakit lay huddled near his mother's stomach, next to his sister, Goldkit. He whimpered as the cold draft blew into the Nursery. He was almost 6 moons old, so he wanted to go adventuring. He tiptoed out of the Nursery and into the heather tunnel where the exit was. He ran around trees and rolled in flower patches..but it was getting closer to dawn as the marvelous red light crept up the hills. But he didn't want to go back. He didn't like BreezeClan. Not one bit. But he knew he had to go back..but where was his scent trail!? He was lost.. ------------ Chapter 1- At Last He woke up in HollyClan's camp, in the nursery. Today was his apprentice ceremony! He slithered out of the nursery and into the clearing, where he would be made an apprentice. Hollykit and Brokenkit were being made an apprentice with him. "Today is the most important ceremony in the life of a Clan," the leader mewed. "Hollykit, Brokenkit and..." He cut off. Seakit's ears flattened. "Seakit." Seakit mewed gruffly, his ears still flat against his head. Blackclaw, Brokenkit's mother, whipped her head around, her amber eyes flaring because he spoke. "Look, you rogue, we don't need you speaking." Seakit bared his teeth. Brokenkit turned her head around and gave him a reassuring nod. "Oh, yes, Seakit.." the leader mewed. "From this day forward, you will be known as Seapaw. Falconwing, you have shown great patience and strength. Pass down all you know to Seapaw." Then he turned to Hollykit and Brokenkit; he started to perform the ceremony for them. Hollypaw and Brokenpaw ended up like this; Hollypaw as the leader's apprentice, and Brokenpaw as Willowbreeze's apprentice. He saw the mottled brown tabby, so he lightly bounded over to him with his fluffy tail sticking up in the air. ------- Chapter 2- Training "When do we start?" Seapaw asked his mentor curiously. The mottled brown tom looked at him. "Go find a nest. Training begins tomorrow." Seapaw looked at him. Then he gave a small nod and padded over to the apprentice den. Brokenpaw walked in beside him. "Hi, Seapaw." the pretty, chestnut-colored she cat mewed. "Hi." he greeted back. "Sorry about what Blackclaw said..you're no rogue." she reassured. Seapaw felt safe with Brokenpaw. Hollypaw had already found a nest. He chose a nest, curled up into it, and fell into a deep slumber. The next day, he woke up near Brokenpaw. Falconwing, his mentor, poked his head into the den. "Training." he mewed. Seapaw crawled out of the den, not wanting to wake Brokenpaw, who was in her nest, next to his. He shook the moss from his fur and trotted out of the den. A queen expecting kits shot him a distrusting glance. Seapaw ignored her. Once they reached the dust hollow, he saw Dawnpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, collecting some marigold leaves. She must have saw him, because she dipped her head in greeting. "Alright, smell your surroundings, and then tell me what you smell." Falconwing instructed. Seapaw smelled his surroundings. A very strange scent is what he smelled. "I don't know what that is." mewed the apprentice. Falconwing lifted his nose into the air. "That's a thrush you smell. Since you came from BreezeClan, you don't know the scent, I reckon." Seapaw nodded agreement. "Try tracking it down. If you're lucky, you could find it's nest." Seapaw nodded and bounded off to see if he could track and catch the thrush. He wanted to be the best hunter in the whole Clan! ------- Chapter 3- What Friends Are For Seapaw padded back to HollyClan camp with the thrush firmly gripped in his jaws. His mouth watered at the scent of it. He had not tried a thrush before; because he came from BreezeClan. The name may sound like it's filled with birds, but it was actually a marsh. HollyClan lived down near the sea. Of course, he hated BreezeClan..but he also missed it. He didn't feel accepted here. Only 4 cats supported him. He shrugged and pushed the thought to the back of his head. He plopped his finch on the fresh-kill pile and went to join Brokenpaw. "How was your first time training?" the chestnut-colored apprentice asked Seapaw. "It was fine," he responded. "I caught a finch." Seapaw looked into her mint green eyes. Then he turned his head away. Hollypaw sat beside them, he had just noticed. She lifted a forepaw and looked at Seapaw. "Nice catch," she mewed, pointing her tail-tip at the finch. "You'll be a great hunter someday." Seapaw looked at the black she-cat for a moment, then meowed, "Thanks." He could feel Brokenpaw's gaze burning in his silver pelt as he looked at his paws. "Brokenpaw!" growled a familiar voice. It was Blackclaw. She was heading right toward Seapaw and Brokenpaw. "Stop spending time with him. His dirtiness will rub off on to you." snarled Brokenpaw's mother. "No! He's not dirty, and he's my friend. If you don't like him, then don't make hurtful comments about him!" she spat back, her fur bristling. Seapaw looked at her in astonishment. So did Hollypaw. "Friends' gotta do what a friends' gotta do," murmured Brokenpaw. Seapaw twitched an ear, gave her a small nod, and set off to his den. ------------ Chapter 4- Late As Seapaw woke up, his green gaze was blurred with sleep. He looked around the den. Nobody was there. Where is everybody? he thought, confused. Then he realized that he was late for training! Seapaw sped out of the den, and ran into Brokenpaw, bowling her over. Brokenpaw yowled in surprise and kicked Seapaw off. "What was that for?!" Brokenpaw spat, her hackles lifted. "Sorry. I was looking for Falconwing, and I accidentally ran into you." he mewed, a jolt of regret passing through him. He thought he would hear an angry yowl erupt from the chestnut-colored apprentice, but it was an amused purr! Relief washed over Seapaw. "Come on, I heard there was this huge mouse that Hollypaw caught." she meowed, and nudged Seapaw to his paws. "That is a big mouse." said Seapaw, circling the fresh-kill pile and licking his lips. "Come on, we'd best let Hollypaw eat it," purred Brokenpaw. "Fine, second biggest pi-" Seapaw was cut off by a cat who nudged him from behind. It was Falconwing. "Oh, no. Before you eat, we need to begin your training for today." growled the mottled brown tom. Seapaw flattened his ears. "Fine, then I can eat." he muttered, half to himself. "Let's go." "You need to put more effort into your swipe, Seapaw!" growled Falconwing encouragingly. This time, he did the back swipe more adequately. "Good." Falconwing praised. "Let's get back to camp." ------- Chapter 5- Sunny Spots, Huge Rabbits, and a Surprise for Seapaw As Seapaw came back from training, he stopped to hunt. Remember what Falconwing taught you. he thought as he stalked a sparrow. He kept his tail down, and once he thought the time was right, he pounced. The sparrow sqawked in alarm, and it fluttered it's wings. Seapaw gave it a bite to its spine. He picked up his kill and continued on back to camp. Once he got back, he set his sparrow near the fresh-kill pile. He stretched out his legs and trotted over to Brokenpaw to chat. "I heard the Gathering was tonight." the brown apprentice mewed. "I wonder who Sparkstar will choose." She flicked her ear torward the ginger tom. "If we're lucky, it could be us." he told Brokenpaw. "True. We'll see who he picks at dusk." She stared at Seapaw. It seemed as if she were staring into his soul. He stared back. After all the staring, she went on. "Well, I might as well get some rest while I got the time." Brokenpaw yawned and stalked gracefully to the apprentices' den. Seapaw twitched an ear, to see Dawnpaw and Hollypaw padding torwards him. They were snickering and whispering to each other. "What's so funny?" he asked the pair of she-cats. Dawnpaw's golden pelt flashed as the sun went down. "It's so obvious!" she giggled. "We'll, then quit giggling and tell me what you mean by 'it's obvious'." he muttered. His heart was thudding. What were the two she-cats about to say? "The whole Clan knows that Brokenpaw is padding after you. We're both shocked you didn't notice." Seapaw felt his face go hot. "Erm..uh.." he stammered. "See? He didn't know! You look redder than a holly berry, Seapaw." The red died down from Seapaw's face. "Sparkstar is announcing who is going to the Gathering!" ------- Chapter 6- The Gathering Seapaw looked up, and perked his ears. Sparkstar was speaking to his deputy, Falconwing, also his mentor. Seapaw turned to see that the golden pelt of Dawnpaw, and the jet-black pelt of Hollypaw wasn't there. He let out a puff of relief. Was what they said..true? Seapaw thought. He stalked over to the apprentices' den and shook Brokenpaw gently, until she woke up. "Sparkstar is announcing who is going to the Gathering!" he mewed in a loud whisper. "Fine, I'm getting up." she grumbled, and prowled out of the den, brushing Seapaw's pelt as she did so. "The cats that are going to the Gathering are Seapaw, Hollypaw, Brokenpaw, Blackclaw, Falconwing, Blackblood, and Arrowtail. Let's go!" As the HollyClan cats swam over to the island, Seapaw could see the other Clan leaders passing by: Amberstar of HailClan, Webstar of BreezeClan, and Ocelotstar of TailClan. Seapaw gazed at them with awe in his eyes. Once they got to the island, the four leaders climbed up the hill, and they all settled in an adequate spot to begin the Gathering. "Let the Gathering begin." yowled Webstar in a calm voice. "All is doing well for HailClan. We have has no signs of that rogue, ever since the last Gathering." reported Amberstar, giving her cream-colored fur a lick. She nodded to Webstar. As Webstar gave her report, Seapaw whispered to Brokenpaw, "Do you think that the other leaders are lying about all of the stuff they're saying right now?" Seapaw asked. Brokenpaw looked at him. "I don't know. Perhaps, but I doubt that leaders would make that big of a fib." responded Brokenpaw, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Oh." he muttered, and turned back to the leaders, listening. Once it was Ocelotstar's turn, she howled, "Prey stealers! HollyClan has been hunting on our territory!" All of the HollyClan cats, even Sparkstar, let out a yowl of pure outrage. "Prove it! Prove it that we have been stealing prey from your territory!" growled Sparkstar. "I will do so." snarled Ocelotstar. "We found bones drenched in HollyClan scent, near the hills!" "Nonsense!" howled Sparkstar. Seapaw looked up, and Webstar shouted, "Stop! StarClan is angry with us!" Amberstar also looked up. "The Gathering has come to an end. May you travel safely." "Come on, HollyClan." called Sparkstar. "Let's go home." --------- Chapter 7- An Angry Clan As the HollyClan cats swam back from the island, he heard Sparkstar muttering to his deputy, Falconwing, who was listening intently. Brokenpaw looked at him, anger flashing in her eyes. "How dare Ocelotstar go and tell everybody that we're stealing prey!" she growled to Seapaw. He saw camp coming up ahead, so he swam forward. As the Clan cats got back to HollyClan's camp, he found himself in a swarm of questions. "What did they say?" "What did TailClan do?" "Did the clouds cover the moon?" "Was there a fight?" "Silence!" howled Sparkstar over all of the questions as they died down. "Falconwing and I must discuss about this, alone. Fernpelt, you may come with us and discuss this too, if you wish." Fernpelt dipped her head, and followed the leader and deputy, tail tip twitching. Arrowtail bounded on the Highrock and began to share the news. Once he was done, angry howls and protests filled the open space. "They can't do that!" spat Silverfang. "We haven't been hunting on their stupid, mouse-filled territory!" the silver tabby snarled, her white teeth bared as if she were sinking them into Ocelotstar's leg. Seapaw couldn't help feeling amused, at how the others were reacting to this. He twitched his whiskers once more and looked at his Clanmates. They must be used to hunting fish. he thought, and stalked over to Hollypaw. "Did you hear?" "What?" "Sparkstar is leading a battle patrol!" --------- Chapter 8- The Great War NOTE: The apprentices are almost warriors in this chapter. Seapaw stared at Hollypaw in full astonishment. "A battle patrol? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he almost caterwauled aloud, but kept his voice level. Hollypaw looked at him. "I thought you knew by that time." she blinked. Seapaw could see her tail-tip twitching irritably. Where have I been? Hiding in a rabbit burrow for the past moon? he thought to himself. Then he turned to the leader, who was making a speech. "We will show them!" he yowled. "We will show them prey-stealing! But, they are the prey this time." the ginger tabby smirked. Seapaw felt excitement brewing up inside him. He was about the age of a warrior, so he wanted to prove that he was worthy of becoming one. As the group, containing of Silverfang, Sparkstar, Falconwing, Blackclaw, Hollypaw, Oakfang, Seapaw, Willowbreeze, Brokenpaw, and Forestheart set off, Sparkstar came to a halt and lifted his muzzle in the air. "We're near their camp. Stay low." he murmured, hardly so any cats but his own could hear him. Falconwing looked at Seapaw . "Remember what I've taught you." he growled. Seapaw gave a brief nod. Then he just realized they were outside of the camp. Sparkstar let out a triumphant yowl, telling his Clan to go forward. The cats stampeded into the entrance, hissing, spitting, snarling, and cursing. As Seapaw ran in, he leapt at a gray-black she-cat. The she-cat snarled, pinned him down, and sliced her claws across his muzzle. Seapaw snarled and kicked her off, reared up on his hindlegs, and his hind claws slashed her muzzle. The she-cat wailed in agony, and fled from the silver tabby. He spotted Brokenpaw struggling under a large ginger tom. Seapaw leapt onto the tom's back, and scored his claws down his sides. The tom screeched, flailing backwards. Seapaw swiftly jumped off of him as he tumbled into a thornbush. He looked at Brokenpaw to see her reaction. Her expression was filled with admiration and gratefulness. Seapaw gave a cut on his side a brisk lick, and leapt back into the howls and screeches of battle. He saw himself face-to-face with a gray-and-brown tom. Seapaw slid under him and hooked his hind leg in his claws, feeling flesh pierce his claws, and unbalancing the tom. The tom fell flat on his face, and he stayed there. Seapaw could feel waves of humiliation coming from the tom, to be beaten by an apprentice. Seapaw smirked, and turned his head around and perked his ears. His Clanmates were leaving. "Seapaw, you fought well." Seapaw brightened at his leaders praise. "Along with Brokenpaw and Hollypaw, your warrior ceremony will be at dawn." ------- Chapter 9- What We've Been Waiting For Seapaw now felt like bursting out of his fur. Sparkstar looked at him with a new kind of trust. "You have proven yourself to be loyal to HollyClan, and to HollyClan only." he stated, his orange eyes cloudy, yet a glimmer of excitement flashed beneath the clouds in the depths of his leaders' eyes. "Thank you, Sparkstar!" he purred. Seapaw nestled in his mossy nest in the apprentices' den, and sleep seamed over him like a cloud covered the sun.. He woke up in a clearing with a mossy ground, trees with orange-and-red leaves, which reflected the sun and it made the ground look orange-and-red. He scented something strange. Then he looked to his right to see a massive ant colony. It was in the shape of a paw. Ant paws..Antpaw? Who's Antpaw? he wondered, curiosity flaring up in his belly. Is he kin of mine...? He continued to stare at the paw-shaped ant colony. "That is not for you to find out yet. Your own paws will form your destiny, Seapaw." A voice rumbled in his ear. He felt ribs poking his side. "Ugh! Get up, you lazy fish-brain!" He recognized the familiar mew of Hollypaw. His eyes shot open. "What do you want..?" he grumbled groggily. "Uh! It's dawn, if you haven't noticed!" she retorted lightly. Seapaw instantly sprang to his paws and he heard his leader call for a meeting. Brokenpaw was already padding out of the den. Seapaw padded beside her. Sparkstar yowled, "It is time to name 3 new warriors of HollyClan. Seapaw, Brokenpaw, Hollypaw, step forward!" Sparkstar bounded down from the Highrock and looked at the three apprentices. He began to preform the ancient ritual of naming apprentice to warrior. "I, Sparkstar, leader of HollyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." "Seapaw, Hollypaw, Brokenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I-I do," Seapaw stuttered. "I do." Brokenpaw's chestnut fur fluffed up and her voice rang out bodly. "I do!" Purred Hollypaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Seapaw, from this moment you will be known as Seafang. StarClan honors your independence and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of HollyClan." Sparkstar rested his muzzle on his head and Seafang gave him a lick to the shoulder. "Brokenpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Brokenwing. StarClan honors your courage and forethought and we welcome you as a full warrior of HollyClan." Sparkstar rested his muzzle on Brokenwing's head, and the chestnut-colored she-cat gave a respectful lick to his shoulder. "And Hollypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Hollybreeze. StarClan honors your initiative and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of HollyClan." Sparkstar set his muzzle on her head, and Hollybreeze gave his broad shoulder a lick. "Hollybreeze! Seafang! Brokenwing!" the Clan yowled loudly. "These three will have to sit silent vigil until dawn." called Sparkstar. Seafang settled down in a spot beside Brokenwing and began his vigil. He was a warrior at last. ------------ Chapter 10- I Wish I Could Sleep But The Rules Won't Let Me Seafang's eyes were blurred with exhaustion and being tired. Dawn would be here soon, but the silver-gray tabby tom wondered how he could ever make it. The bloodred light was in the horizon, but it seemed moons away from him. He turned his head to Hollybreeze and Brokenwing. How could they get on with sitting through the night, staring at nothing with your eyes wide open? Seafang felt the smallest bit astonished. Dawn was creeping up the hills now. As the sun rose, he got up and stretched his stiff limbs. Brokenwing did the same, and she padded over to Seafang. "I could sleep for a whole moon." she meowed warily. Seafang looked at her and nodded. "I'm right behind you." Seafang looked at his feather-lined nest. Oakfang lifted his head. "Now, just because you're a warrior, now, doesn't mean you can boss us all around, y'hear?" Seafang looked a bit taken aback. Willowbreeze lifted her head. "Don't mind Oakfang." She shot an odd glance at her mate. Blackclaw just snorted. Seafang didn't feel so tired now. He began to walk in beside Brokenwing, who was looking at him. "Look, the patrol is back." she purred. The patrol consisted of Falconwing, Silverfang, and a few other cats. Seafang chose his pick, a well-looking shrew, and once again settled by Brokenwing as the returning cats spoke with Sparkstar. Brokenwing turned her head. "Wanna go hunt? My paws are itching to get out of camp after our vigil." The sun was rising higher now, and he could feel Blackclaw's angry orange gaze burning into his pelt. "Sure." As they trotted through the pine trees, Seafang thought he could smell something. He dropped into a hunters' crouch, but something strange leapt at him. This wasn't prey. It was a cat. ---------- Chapter 11-Who Are You And Get Out Of Here Coming Soon! :D